Redemption
by rawrximxaxmonster
Summary: it is modern day konoha, and it is now illegal for there to be an existence of kunoichi. what happens when Sasuke returns from his personal mission after 3 years? Xlemon in later chaptersX not up yet rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto.. /**

HEY! so this is my first story ever, sooo...

give me reviews!! constructive criticism is much apreciated. and, i fersure like ideas for the plot! because unfortuneately i don't have the WHOLE plot quite cemented in my mind yet.

This is a fanfic featuring the pairing of sasuke and sakura! this first chapter isn't very long, but hopefully it catches your attention and makes you want to read more...if you are totally disgusted with it, thats fine too. whatever. xD

* * *

**chapter 1.**

'why me..?'

She had asked herself this question about ten times already and couldn't come up with a single answer.

"I shouldn't have to deal with situations like this. This is…child's play! I have things to do! Giving medicine to a patient…I'm not a nurse, I'm a doctor for crying out loud!"

she spoke harshly to the bedroom walls as she threw dirty laundry into the hamper. She dragged her feet to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. The girl gingerly took a sip then dumped it out in the sink with disgust.

"..ugh..too early for coffee.."

* * *

He didn't understand what was happening. Couldn't. Or at least he tried not to anyway.

It all seemed like a dream to him. A slow, agonizing dream. The kind that you wake up from in a panic and realize with a small laugh that it wasn't real, but as soon as you fall back into slumber the dream continues where it left off. And of course, those dreams are rarely ever pleasant.

The room was quiet. So quiet, he could hear footsteps echo in the halls outside of the closed door. He lifted his hand to his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh.

'damn headache…' Sasuke was as confused as the next guy as to what had happened to him the day before.

The only thing he could remember was-

"Itachi…" he whispered through clenched teeth as his memory came rushing back to him and the ability to think straight was returning.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

* * *

Sakura closed and locked her door behind her, regretting she dumped the coffee. She glanced at her watch and bit her bottom lip in worry.

"…it's already been 20 minutes since I got the call…I'd better pick up the pace," the pink-haired girl mumbled to herself. She stopped in front of the elevator, but rethinking her decision, turned towards the stairs instead.

_Haruno Sakura was terrified of elevators. _

_When she was 16 years old, she was caught in an elevator accident that caused 3 people out of the 7 that were in the same elevator their lives. And she had no idea what to do to help them. She knew she could, however her fear took over her mind and clouded her vision. _

_She fainted and awoke in a hospital bed. She was told by a nurse that she had suffered minor carbon monoxide poisoning due to the fire that ensued after she blacked out. _

Sakura promised herself never to put others, or herself in that kind of position ever again. That was almost 6 years ago.

Surprised to already find herself in front of her destination, Sakura almost ran through the Konoha Hospital's front doors and directly into her office. She skimmed over the mess of a room and spotted what she was looking for. Carefully stepping over the piles of papers, she grabbed her white doctor's coat and a manila folder labeled 347, and walked back into the hallway toward room 58.

A trainee nurse spotted Sakura from across the hall and practically ran her over.

"Sakura-san! Is it true that Sasuke has come back after 3 years?!" the nurse spat out in excitement.

Sakura paused for a second, reached into her coat pocket, took out a breathe mint and continued walking.

"of course not," she finally said to the young nurse who was now eagerly walking beside her.

"but, I've heard that he came in as a patient! …last night, in fact." she added.

The doctor stopped in front of room 58, a small string of hope crawling up her spine. But she shook it off with an angry look.

With her hand on the doorknob, Sakura turned to the nurse and said politely, "look hon. You and I both don't have time for small talk. I know for a fact that Sasuke hasn't come back. And he most likely never will. Don't believe everything you hear on the street,"

And with that, she left the nurse in the hall and walked into the dark room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

yay! end of first chapter! so...

who is her mystery patient? i think that's quite obvious... and where exactly is sasuke?

find out next time. lol

which will probly be either be tonight or tomorrow morning because i wrote half of the second chapter already due to that 2 day waiting period after you make your account. haha.


	2. Chapter 2

alright second chapter is UP.  
...just so you know, back in the previous chapter, there is a reason as to why i put the little tidbit about sakura and elevators.

lol...

**disclaimer: i don't own NARUTO.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

'What the hell…?' Sasuke slowly brought his hand back to the sheets and carefully watched the figure walk across the room and pull open the curtains.

Instantly, golden sunlight flooded the small room and brought every crack and crevice in the walls into view. The man remained silent as the feminine figure slowly turned around to face him.

Sakura was still looking at the manila folder when she started to speak to her patient.

"ok, it seems you had a mild concussion and a couple broken bones in your right leg. I got a call about you this morning saying they had treated you last night and you needed a few doses of -"

Sakura's breathe hitched in her throat and her voice simultaneously disintegrated. She stared, wide eyed and dumb founded at the male laying casually and looking quite relaxed in the bed in front of her.

A nostalgic looking smirk was plastered on his face as he studied the girl. He hadn't seen her in a little over 3 years. Now here she was. Here they were, both nearly 23. Sasuke found his voice first.

"what are you looking at," his face back to normal - void of emotion.

Sakura quietly put the folder on the bedside table and walked back out of the room. She closed the door and leaned back against it, slowly dropping to a sitting position on the floor.

'so the nurse was right…he has come back.' Sakura's mind raced with memories of the past 3 years. Her life in Konoha had never been the same after he left. She considered him a big part of her life. Sasuke was what she looked forward to every morning when she woke up.

When she found out he had suddenly left without so much as a goodbye, not only did her heart shatter, but so did her mind. She didn't know what to do. Of course, after about two weeks her public appearance went back to normal and she seemed totally fine with his absence.

But when she went home, she cried. Not just for her sake, but for Sasuke's.

She knew why he left. Practically everyone did. But she was one of the only people to have actually seen the cold blooded killer that Sasuke was after. He looked just like Sasuke. But instead of just being a quiet, seemingly emotionless guy, Itachi was a quiet, seemingly emotionless guy with a heart of ice and a lust for blood. He had murdered his and Sasuke's entire family. They were the only two left.

Sakura understood Sasuke's pain. That was the reason for her nightly ritual of tears. It was habit. She became accustomed to it. There was no night where she didn't cry herself to sleep. It was the only way she knew how to get some rest.

And now, after 3 years of a hardening heart, Sakura found him again.

Footsteps coming from down the hall snapped her back to reality and she quickly regained her composure and went back inside.

Sasuke had been looking at the door the whole time, waiting for her to come back inside.

Not because he wanted to see her, but because his head was starting to feel worse and he was getting a little nauseous.

"can I have my medicine now." He commanded, more than asked.

Sakura nodded slowly and walked to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. She unlocked the bottom drawer and rummaged through it's contents. Sighing she lifted up a small bottle and opened the lid, pouring out 2 small pills.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled and placed the pills on the table. She walked out of the room, then returned with a paper cup full of water. She handed it to Sasuke.

"thanks," he said and reached for the pills. After he had downed the medicine and the water, he set the cup down and watched Sakura as she moved to the chair by the bed. She sat down and smoothed her coat, easing into the back of the chair.

They sat silent for a while when Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, deciding against it.

"just say it," Sasuke said half-heartedly.

"…how are you," she whispered.

"I've seen better days."

"how'd it go?"

"good."

"..how good?"

"he's dead."

"oh."

"hn."

"…so…shouldn't you be happy..?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. How could he be happy? Now, he really was the only one left. At least before, he still had Itachi. His whole life, he had made it his number one priority to kill the one he loathed the most. Now that the job was done, what more did he have to live for?

"no." he snapped and glared out the window.

Sakura looked down at her lap. She was sorry she had asked. She was sorry she had even walked into the room.

'why couldn't I have just called in sick?'

She cleared her throat.

Sasuke looked back at her. She was still looking down at her lap. He almost felt bad for not being nicer to her, especially after he had been gone for so long. Keyword - almost.

"your house is still there, but someone else is living in it now," Sakura said quietly, "you'll have to find a new place to stay. And you're only here for one more day. After that you'll be deemed healthy, and they won't be able to keep you in here."

"I can just buy the house back."

"they're not selling…I already talked to them about it…"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and looked at her.

"…were you planning on buying it?"

"what?" she looked up at him, "uh, no. no. I just… it was weird when they moved in…I was so used to you living there, I was just curious if they'd ever give it back…if you came back."

She got up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bed. She began examining his leg. He watched her silently. Sakura pulled on the bandage and unraveled it completely. Then she poked sasuke's leg.

"does it hurt?"

"no." she nodded in approval, then proceeded to jab her finger in each pressure point in his leg. He winced every time.

"you're leg is perfectly fine, all your nerves are responding the way they should be. If you wanted to, you could even leave the hospital today."

"hn."

Sakura gathered her things, and started walking toward the door. In a flash sasuke was out of the bed, standing next to her with his hand gently grabbing her arm.

"w-what?" she nervously gulped.

"I need clothes." he stated. Sakura was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"um…we might have some clothes for you in the possessions closet."

"I need more clothes than just one outfit. My house is no longer mine. Remember?"

Sakura nodded and motioned for him to follow. They walked to the other end of the building and through a door labeled "possessions". Inside were many rows of shelves. Each row had a single letter on it, marking the last names of each patient. She moved to the "u" row and came back to him with a white undershirt, black shirt, black shorts, shoes, and gloves.

"I'm guessing this was the stuff they found you in. It looks like they sewed all the holes up and fixed your shoes." she said, "there's a changing room in the back, I'll be right here when you're done."

Sasuke nodded and went to the changing room. He came out holding the patients robe he was previously wearing.

"well, I'll take you shopping tomorrow after you get settled in." Sakura blurted out before she could think otherwise.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically, then said, "where am I staying for the night?"

Sakura thought for a moment then said "I guess you could stay at my apartment, then we'll go tomorrow and find you a new house, and a new wardrobe."

"hn."

* * *

woot! alright so that was a little longer, but no worries the next chapter will be sooo much longer i promise.

in the next chapter be ready for:...sasuke seeing the other people of the town again, false charges, and ...a hint of..a mysterious return..?

:D


End file.
